


Going Back

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1984, and he's going back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back

It was 1984. Everyone knew their chief surgeon was tense, but not why. The fact he was taking time off was unusual enough. That he was actually leaving Crab Apple Cove was damn near shocking.

He didn't tell any of his friends, didn't let on to those relatives he still had. In his heart, he knew Sidney would have approved, if he were still around. He even wondered if anyone else was doing it, and if it were for the same reasons.

South Korea was hosting the Olympics. The man once called Hawkeye wanted to lay his ghosts to rest, before the cirrhosis or any other ailment could do him completely in.

He wanted to die with a view of his battlegrounds buried under progress and Western influence.

What better way than to see the Games in Seoul, a celebration of peace in its own way?

Maybe then, Benjamin Pierce would sleep one full night without thinking he was still at the 4077th, still struggling to save all he could from war's madness with a taste of his own.


End file.
